


I Don't Crash I Stop With Style

by Nerdy_fangirl_57



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Basketball Player Derek, Crush at First Sight, Derek Hale & Laura Hale Are Twins, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Dirt Biker Laura, Dirt Biker Stiles, Dirt Biking, First Meetings, Idiots in Love, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Stiles, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia Ships It, M/M, Matchmaker Laura, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_fangirl_57/pseuds/Nerdy_fangirl_57
Summary: Stiles might have miscalculated the airtime on that jump. Maybe. But he didn't crash, okay? Stiles Stilinski doesn't crash. He stops with style. It's how he got his nickname.Then he notices a guy with the most stunning eyes Stiles has ever seen staring down at him. Shit did he die?!





	

Okay, wow, he broke something. Definitely broke something. Shit. Stiles really hopes he doesn't need to go to the hospital for this. He can't afford a trip to the hospital on the minimum wage he gets paid for giving demanding strangers their morning coffee. Oh, the life of a college student is a sad one indeed.

Stiles slowly opens his eyes and blinks until he isn't being blinded by the sun.

When he can finally see what's in front of him he stops breathing.

There is a gorgeous guy looking down at him with concern clearly portrayed in those beautiful eyes. Jesus, is that even a color?

“Are you okay?” The Greek god asks.

Before Stiles could say anything, a very familiar voice resonates through the track.

“Don't tell me you fell on your ass before I could even get here Stilinski. That's sad even for you.” Laura said.

Stiles groaned as he let the hot guy help him up. It wasn't a bad fall, he'll probably have a bruise for a few days but nothing major. Stiles just needs to shake it off.

“Shut up Lore. I just miscalculated the airtime I had on that, no big deal, it wasn't even a large crash. I can still beat you in my sleep.” Stiles stated confidently.

Laura was one of the best dirt bikers in this track and Stiles was right on up there. He may not be the best -Lydia Martin took that spot and no one would dare challenge her for it- but he's definitely in the top 5 with Laura and Malia.

Laura rolls her eyes at him before looking at Mr. Sex Personified.

“What are you doing here Der? I thought you were allergic to fun.”

Sir Sexy Stubble -Der- simply shrugs and tries to avoid Stiles’ gaze at all cost. Huh.

“You two know each other?” Stiles asks as he keeps looking at the super attractive guy standing awkwardly in front of him.

Laura looks at him like he's the dumbest person alive, “Yes we know each other. We came out of the same vagina!”

Oh.

“This is Derek. My annoying baby bro.”

“You're only 5 minutes older than me.”

Damn, okay, Stiles needs to sit down for a minute because even the guy's _voice_ sounds like it came from his deepest darkest most amazing sexual fantasies.

“Exactly.” Laura continues like Stiles isn't having a complete mental breakdown from the sheer hotness that is her twin brother. It's fine, he'll just stand here hyperventilating. No big deal. “5 minutes _older_. Meaning, I am the big sister and you are the little brother. Get with the program Der.”

Derek rolls his eyes at his sister before turning his attention back to Stiles. Then quickly looking away the second they make eye contact. Why are his cheeks red?

Laura looks between the two of them for a moment before a sly smirk graces her features.

“So, Derek. This is Stiles, one of the best dirt bikers I've ever met and a good friend of mine. He's smart, funny, sarcastic -I know how much you appreciate sarcasm-, passionate, loyal, and above all totally available and ready to get fucked on a table!”

Stiles’ eyes widen the longer Laura talks, “What the fuck Laura! You can't just go around telling people I'm single! And why the fuck do you just assume that I'm not in a relationship? I could be dating someone!!”

“Are you?” Laura asks as if it was the most tedious thing to do in the history of ever.

“Well, no. But that's not the point! The point is you can't just assume I'm single and then go around promoting me to people as if I was a piece of steak!”

“I don't think you're a piece of steak, Stiles, I think you’re a sexy piece of ass.” Laura said as she winked suggestively at him.

“Oh my _god_.” Stiles shouts while staring at Laura in pure horror. He didn't need to know that!

“Calm down I was just saying, it's not like I'm into you or anything. Unlike you, I have standards.”

“Considering your last boyfriend was a high school dropout who's only motto in life was hakuna matata, I'd say your standards are nonexistent.” Derek states.

Stiles bursts out laughing. The look on Laura's face was fucking hysterical. Stiles is going to marry this guy even if it’s the last thing he does.

“Stiles! You okay bud? I saw you crash, are you hurt? Should you get checked out or something?” Scott says worriedly.

Stiles loves him, really, he does. But sometimes Scott can be a tad bit too much to handle when it comes to his well being. The guy is the definition of a puppy.

“I'm fine, Scott, and I _didn't_ crash. I stopped. With style.”

Scott rolls his eyes at him, that's his go to saying whenever he falls off his dirt bike. It's something his mom would always tell him when Stiles first started dirt biking and fell all the time so he wouldn't get dejected and stop racing.

“Get off the middle of the track peasants!”

Stiles knows that voice. Had been convinced that he was in love with the owner of that voice since he was 10.

The group turns around to see none other than Lydia Martin staring at them from the top of the track. Yeah, it would probably be a good idea to move before someone runs them over.

They all step off the track while Stiles smiles flirtatiously at her, “My queen! You've finally arrived, I was beginning to think that my eyes would never be graced with your beauty ever again!!”

Lydia snorts and shakes her head fondly at him as she makes her way towards their group, “Stop stating the obvious, Stilinski. Everyone knows I'm the fucking queen. Plus, didn't you get over me back in high school?”

“Oh? but I simply must express my adoration towards the flawless being that is Lydia Martin. If not, then, how ever will she know what her perfection does to my fragile soul?” Stiles announced jokingly.

“I don't need you writing sonnets on my perfection, Stiles. I know I'm the queen of literally everything.”

Laura laughs, “Oh, the humility is strong in this one.”

The redhead just flips her off, “Don’t even try, you all worship the ground I walk on and I know it. Anyway, who is this hottie and why have I not slept with him yet?”

Laura scrunches up her face in disgust at Lydia's declaration.

“First, ewww. Second, he's my baby brother. Third, he’s gay. And forth, ewwww.”

Lydia heaves a long suffering sigh, “Why are the hot ones either taken or gay?” Then she turns to look at Stiles, “He's all yours Stilinski. God, it’s times like these I envy you for being bisexual.” She states as she pats his back.

Stiles feels his face burning up and he knows he has unattractive blotches of red tainting his cheeks. So, he tries to hide his face in his hands as everyone around him laughs.

How is this his life?

 

* * *

 

 

Derek couldn't believe what he was seeing. The most gorgeous guy he has ever seen was blushing. Like, honest to god, _blushing_ and it was the most adorable thing ever. The guy went from hot dirt biker dripping with confidence to embarrassed cutie pie trying to hide his adorable face in less than a second.

Derek wanted to grab his beautiful face and pepper it with kisses.

After a little while longer Laura, Stiles, and that Lydia chick all left to go race through the track again.

He needed to stay and wait for Laura to finish since he had to drive her back to her dorm due to her being lazy and deciding to not put gas in her car for nearly a month.

He got to talk to the guy with the puppy like face and found out that he was actually Stiles’ best friend. He's studying pre-vet in the University of California so there wasn't much for them to talk about college wise since Derek was studying economics in Stanford, but, that lead to Scott mentioning that Stiles went to Stanford too. Which did _not_ make Derek want to squeal like a fangirl. Nope. Not at all.

“Dude, you totally have a crush on Stiles.” Scott says and Derek _flails_. He thought Scott was the oblivious type!! He really needs to stop judging a book by it's cover.

“What? No.” Derek sees the look Scott is giving him and completely deflates. “Am I that obvious?”

Scott throws him a sympathetic look that says it all. Great. Now Scott is going to go tell Stiles that Derek likes him and any chance he had with the doe eyed beauty is going to fly out the window.

“Dude, I'm not going to say anything.” Scott says as if reading Derek's mind. “But I personally think you should go for it, you're totally Stiles’ type and I'm sure you two would make an adorable couple.”

Derek blushes slightly at the comment about him being Stiles’ type. Maybe he'll ask Stiles out on a date. If his sister doesn't completely humiliate him before he gets the chance.

Turns out Laura doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut and rants about the time when they were 5 and Laura convinced him he had fleas and Peter went along with it making him use some flea killing dog shampoo during his baths for a week. When his mom found out she nearly collapsed on the floor in laughter as she tried to explain to Derek that he didn't have fleas.

He was 5 and had an evil twin sister, okay! Leave him the fuck alone!!

Stiles laughed and gave Laura a high five. Derek did not pout whatsoever. Nope, no pouting here.

“Oh my god Lore, that's golden! I remember this one time when me and Scott were like, 6, and I convinced him that yellow snow was just lemonade flavor.” He confesses with a grin as Scott glares at him. “He brushed his teeth a million times and _still_ couldn't get the taste out of his mouth!”

“You're a fucking genius!” laura barked out as she doubled over in laughter.

Derek's heart might have skipped a beat when he saw the breathtaking smile Stiles was sporting as he chuckled at Laura's reaction. He's so beautiful.

“Well this is our stop.” Stiles announced once they arrived to an old baby blue jeep next to a motorcycle. Derek might have backtracked a bit when he saw Stiles get into the jeep and Scott hop on the motorcycle.

Stiles must have noticed his reaction because he gave him a sad smile and shrugged. “It was my mom's.” Then climbed into the driver's seat and shouted, “Later losers!” as he quickly drove away with Scott following not too far behind him.

Once they were out of sight Laura turned to him a mischievous smirk plastered on her face. Oh no.

“You like Stiles.” She said, giving him a knowing look. Perfect. His evil sister knows he has a crush on one of her friends. Why is his life so miserable? Can't the universe just let him be happy for once?

He shrugs but knows that the tips of his ears are probably bright red by now. Laura squeals and latches onto his arm to drag him towards the Camaro.

“Oh my god I fucking knew it!! My little bro is finally going to get sexed up after so many years of lonely nights and waking up to cold sheets!”

“What the hell Laura!”

“Oh, don't act like that's not true. You haven't been in a relationship since you broke up with Kate and found out you liked dick. Which is ridiculous because after so many bad sexual experiences with women you'd think it'd be obvious that you like dudes but whatever, you're oblivious ass figured it out eventually.”

Before Derek could get a chance to retort her statement, Laura screeched.

“Ahh! Stiles and you are going to be so cute together I just know it! He's a total badass on a dirt bike but he's such a sarcastic smartass, he's perfect for you! Stiles is in the top 1% of his class in Stanford and he's studying computer sciences and mathematics and he's such a nerd like you have no idea. Oh and he has this obsession with researching the shit out of stuff so he knows a bunch of stupid facts and he's a cutie when he gets embarrassed! You two need to get together and make babies, like, _now_!”

By now Derek can feel his face burning up and he knows he looks like a tomato but he can't help it! Laura's going on about Stiles and talking about how they need to make babies! How else is he supposed to react?!

Laura laughs when she sees his face, “Damn, you've got it bad baby bro. Don't worry, big sis is going to make sure you and Stiles are having sex like bunnies by the end of this week.”

Derek is going to call his mom and ask for Laura's birth certificate. She's got to be adopted. There's no way they're related.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles opened the door to find a grinning Laura standing in front of his apartment at 10 in the morning.

“Lore? Why are you smiling creepily in front of my apartment? Last time I checked your psychotic ass attended Berkeley, not Stanford.”

Laura rolled her eyes at him. “Oh, shut up, Stiles. I just wanted to see if you were free to hang out today.”

“And you couldn't have just texted me?” Stiles asked while raising his eyebrow at her.

“I was excited.” Laura shrugged. “Now, come on, I'm in the mood to go take a walk in the park.” She says while practically dragging Stiles from the apartment.

He grumbled unhappily but he knows better than to go against any of Laura's wishes. The girl is fucking terrifying.

They end up going to a nice park a few blocks away from campus. It's pretty empty due to most people either having class or taking the time to sleep in.

Stiles doesn't know why Laura randomly decided to take him to the park so early but then he realizes that they're not just wandering around aimlessly like people usually do while taking a morning stroll in the park.

Laura is taking him straight towards a basketball field at the end of the park.

He doesn't really know why. It's not like he can play basketball. But then he sees a guy throwing hoops into the basket repeatedly. And not just any guy. Derek.

Crap.

He looks at Laura in a moment of panic.

No, no way. Laura could _not_ have found out about his major crush on her twin brother that quickly. He literally met the guy _yesterday_.

This was a coincidence. Yep, just a totally unbelievably horrible coincidence that will either end in his utter embarrassment or inevitable death.

He could hardly keep himself from making a fool of himself yesterday when he saw Derek in a henley and jeans. Stiles can't even begin to imagine what monstrosity would come out of his mouth when in the presence of Derek wearing a tank top and shorts that showcase his bubble butt beautifully.

Stiles stuffs his hands in his pocket to keep from flailing wildly at the sight of the perfection that is Derek Hale.

But, of course, Laura sees right through his facade and calls him out on it immediately.

“Close your mouth Stiles, I don’t want to see you drooling over my baby brother. It’s weird.”

“Fuck off, Lore.” Stiles growled but couldn’t keep the blush from spreading. God, he was so obvious! Derek is going to think he’s a freak or something if he doesn’t get himself under control.

Laura snorts, “I’m just kidding Sti, no need to get all embarrassed. Besides, Derek’s in the zone right now, nothing can break his concentration, not even your pretty face.”

Stiles feels his blush deepen at Laura’s comment of his ‘pretty face’ but turns his attention back to Derek.

It’s true, the guy is totally in full on hyperfocus right now. He’s not even bothering to move his soaked black hair from his forehead. His arms are bulging out and covered in a thin layer of sweat as his white tank top clings to his defined chest…

Stiles shook his head and tried his best to look like he wasn’t just ogling Laura’s twin brother like he was the last drop of water in the desert.

Judging from the smug look that Laura was throwing at him when he glanced at her, he didn’t do a very good job. Fuck his life.

“So, what are the chances of you never mentioning this to anyone and letting me escape back to my apartment before I make an even bigger fool of myself in front of your insanely hot brother?”

“About the same chances you had back when you were still convinced you were going to be Lydia’s second husband in high school.” Laura answered with a smirk displayed proudly on her face.

It was worth a shot.

“Besides,” Laura continued, “what makes you think you’re going to make a fool of yourself?”

“Um, have you met me? I have no brain-to-mouth filter, anyone within 3 feet of me in is constant danger of being attacked by my flailing limbs, I’m awkward as fuck, and to top it all off I ramble when I’m nervous!! This one time I talked about the history of male circumcision for 10 minutes! _Male circum fucking cision_!!”

She rolls her eyes at him. “Yeah, and people still think you’re cool as shit. Stop being a moron and talk to my brother like a normal human being.”

“You and I both know I am anything but a normal human being.” Stiles announces, “Plus, the only reason people think I’m cool is because I ride a dirt bike, if it wasn’t for that I’d be the loser sitting by himself during lunch near the trash can.”

Okay, he knew that Laura was getting annoyed at his constant arguing but he can't help it! He's a spaz and Stiles knows he's going to humiliate himself in front of Derek sooner or later.

“Can you stop doing that? I am sick and tired of you thinking so little of yourself. You, Stiles Stilinski, are funny, smart, kind, and loyal to a fault. And that’s not even considering how attractive you are. You’re _hot_ , Stiles, even if you don’t see it, other people certainly do. So stop acting like people only like you for your dirt biking and _Talk. To. Derek._ ”

Stiles knew Laura was right. He was being stupid. He wasn’t the gangly kid he was back in high school, he knew that. It’s just hard to think of himself as attractive after dealing with so many years of being insecure about his body.

He was going to talk to Derek.

However, when he looks back at Derek he finds him glaring at Laura like she was the bane of his existence.

He tries to not think that the reason Derek is glaring at Laura is because she brought Stiles here but that’s kind of hard to do when Derek’s expressions sours even further -how is that even possible?- when Laura glares back at him and motions her head towards Stiles’ direction.

Derek begrudgingly makes his way towards them, glaring at Laura the entire time. It’s doesn’t seem to faze her in the slightest.

“Sup Der-Bear, I didn’t know you were going to be here.” Laura said innocently.

Derek glared harder -if that’s possible- as he replied, “You know that I come out here to practice every day from 8:30 to 10:15 before I meet up with Boyd.”

“Oh yeaahhh,” Laura drawled out, “I forgot about that. Sorry baby bro.”

“You’re doing this on purpose!!” Derek growled. Honest to god _growled_ and Stiles found it sexy! What the fuck is wrong with him?!

“I’m not doing anything Der. Now, I’m going to go drink some water real quick, I’m parched. You boys have fun now.” Laura announced with a wink.

Stiles could hear Derek groan from beside him. Okay Stiles, calm down. Stay cool, don’t freak out just because there is a living, breathing, Greek god standing next to you.

Okay, he was totally freaking out.

“Hey Derek, you looked good out there.” So much better than good. The guy looked like he was dripping pornagraphic perfection!

Derek lowered his head and grumbled out, “Thanks.”

Why does he keep doing that?

“Why so shy all of the sudden? I’m starting to think you don’t want me to be here.” Stiles joked, making light of a very real fear that’s growing every second Derek keeps avoiding his gaze.

“I don’t.”

Well, that was certainly straight to the point.

“Oh, I see…"

Alright. No big deal. Just the hottest guy Stiles has ever seen ripping his heart in two. Nothing new.

"Well, guess I better be going then." Stiles says while stepping away, "Bye Derek.”

“Wait! No, shit, I didn’t mean it like that!” Derek declares in a frenzy to stop Stiles from leaving. “I just meant I didn’t want you to see me all sweaty and gross and Laura is obviously doing this to torment me and you look so pretty and _oh my god_ did I really just say that outloud?! What the fuck is wrong with me?! And I’m _still_ talking! Please slap me in the face to end my misery before you leave to laugh about all this with my sister, I think I’m going to pass out!”

Stiles blinks. “You think I’m pretty?”

“I, well, um… yes?” Derek wants to kick himself in the balls. Pretty? He called Stiles pretty?! Great, now the cutest guy he has ever seen probably thinks he’s a weirdo with a feminization fetish or something!

He probably feels offended right now!

But then Stiles is smiling. Why is he smiling? Is he going to laugh at him or something?

“You think I’m pretty.” The dirt biker proclaims with the most dazzling smile Derek has ever seen and it takes his breath away.

“Yeah.” Derek said breathlessly. Stiles was so gorgeous.

Stiles can feel his cheeks redden under Derek’s intense gaze, those eyes are hypnotizing and the dude just said he thinks Stiles is pretty. This has got to be a dream.

“Then maybe you should take me on a date sometime.” Stiles finds himself saying. “Since you think I’m pretty and all.”

Derek looks like he got a puppy for Christmas when the words leave Stiles’ lips and it’s the most adorable thing ever. The guy has the cutest little bunny teeth!

“Yeah, y-yeah we can do- um, we can go on a date. Yeah, I’d… I’d like that.”

“Great!” Stiles exclaimed. He can’t believe this is actually happening. The hottest guy ever wants to take him, Stiles Spazzing Stilinski, on a date!

After a minute of exchanging numbers and sharing shy smiles, Laura pops out of nowhere and squeals.

“Awwww look at you two sharing phone numbers like normal people! I knew you two were perfect for each other, I just knew it. Oh my god I have to call Lydia and tell her the plan worked!”

Stiles stared at her in shock, “Lydia was in on this?”

Laura rolled her eyes, “Of course she was in on this, she’s been shipping you two since you landed on his ass and Derek asked if you were okay.”

“That was yesterday.” Derek deadpanned.

“And we’ve waiting long enough! Now go and be the sickeningly adorable couple you’re both meant to be together, I have a lot of calls to make.”

Stiles and Derek exchanged confused glances. Laura is weird.

 

* * *

 

It’s been a 2 weeks since him and Stiles started dating and Derek couldn’t be happier. They’ve gone on 3 dates so far and every single one of them have been amazing.

Derek still can’t believe that someone as incredible as Stiles is his boyfriend. Whenever he’s dirt biking Stiles always looks so hot and confident with his tight jeans and leather jackets but when they’re just spending time alone in Stiles or Derek’s apartment he looks all cute and cozy with his old graphic t-shirts and sweatpants and fucking hipster glasses.

He’s pretty sure he’s in love with everything that has to do with Stiles. Maybe he’s jumping into this a little too fast but he doesn’t care, Stiles is the best thing that has ever happened to him and he’s not going to let him go anytime soon.

“Earth to Derek.” Laura said as she waved a hand in front of his face. “Anybody in there!”

Derek slapped her hand away from his face and grunted in annoyance, causing her to chuckle. “Let me guess, you were thinking about Stiles’ ass again.”

The economics major almost spit out his coffee, which would have been a shame, it was really good coffee. “Laura what the fuck?!”

“Don’t act like it’s not true, it’s obvious you want to tap that. I don’t blame you though, it’s a very nice ass, Stiles is booty-ful!”

“Laura!” He hissed under his breath, “We’re in public.”

Laura only smirked as she caught sight of Derek’s red ears. “You sure you’re not just shy because we’re in the café that Stiles works at and you don’t want to admit that you have a thing for Stiles in his uniform?”

“I do _not_ have a thing for Stiles in his uniform! He just looks… very nice in it.” Derek grumbled while going back to drinking his coffee in the angriest way possible.

“Amen to that. Seriously, have you seen the guy’s ass? It’s magnificent!”

Derek glared at her but she just smiled and said, “Don’t look at me like that, I know he’s yours. Can’t a girl appreciate a nice booty when she sees one?”

“Not when it’s her twin brother’s boyfriend!”

Laura rolled her eyes exasperatedly and sighed, “It’s not like it matters, everyone from a 10 mile radius can see how stupidly in love you two are with each other.”

A small smile makes it’s way to Derek’s face as a light pink dusts his cheeks at his sister’s declaration. “You think so?”

“For the love of- _yes I bloody think so_! Anyone with eyes can see the little shy glances you two send each other and the dopey smiles you both get when you so much as think about the other. For crying out loud you two are more adorable than Scott and Allison and they’re the definition of puppy love!”

Derek knows Laura probably meant that as an insult but he can’t seem to care. Stiles was looking at him from his place behind the cash register with that tiny smile of his and Derek couldn’t do anything to stop himself from returning it.

Stiles’ smile was addicting.

Once Stiles was done with his shift they both walked back to Derek’s apartment holding hands and trying to ignore Laura's fangirling as she walked alongside them.

Derek really needed to ask him mom about that birth certificate.

 

* * *

 

A month after him and Derek started dating Stiles feels like he’s on cloud nine. Derek is a total sweetheart and a complete gentleman and he likes reading cheesy romance novels and adores cats and does this cute little content sigh whenever Stiles stays the night and cuddles with him in bed.

Stiles is completely and utterly in love with him and they haven’t even had sex yet! Like, they have honestly not done anything more than kiss and cuddle and Stiles is already head over heels in love with this man.

It’s not like they’re walking all around campus proclaiming their love for each other but they kiss in between classes when they see each other in the hallway and Derek always has this adorable smile that shows all his bunny teeth whenever he sees Stiles that always manages to make Stiles’ cheeks flush.

So, basically, Derek is perfect and Stiles is pretty sure he’s going to marry him.

“So,” Malia says, “Allison asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her this weekend…”

“Okaaay.” Stiles drawls out. “What did you say?”

Malia shrugged, “I didn’t answer, it was through text and I panicked. I’ve never gone shopping with someone before, what do people even do when they go shopping? In the movies it’s just girls walking into a thousand stores, trying on a million outfits, taking a billion pictures in each one, and then walking away with nothing.”

“I’m not going to lie that is exactly what happens sometimes.”

The girl groaned, “But that doesn’t sound fun at all! How do girls do this?”

“Beats me, last time I checked I had a dick in between my legs. Good thing too, I’d hate to deal with period cramps and pregnancy contractions.”

“You lucky bastard.” Malia muttered before walking into her class, leaving Stiles to shake his head fondly at her before heading to the library.

His next class doesn’t start for another hour and a half and he could use some time to study for his midterm next week. He was not making the same mistake he made last semester of leaving all the studying for the day before all of his exams.

It wasn’t fun.

Nearly an hour later Stiles found himself in need of some coffee before heading off to his next class. He needed something to keep him awake if he was going to listen to his professor lecture for 3 hours.

When he enters the café his eyes instantly land on Derek but before he could get his boyfriend's attention Stiles notices a busty blonde practically plastered on Derek's side.

She has brown eyes and red lipstick and a killer body and she looks so much better sitting next to Derek than Stiles ever could...

Nope. Nu-uh, Stiles is not going to let his stupid insecurities get in the way of him and Derek's relationship.

The grumpy hazel eyed basketball star is the best thing that has ever happened to him and he isn't going to lose him dammit!

Before Stiles could let his insecurities get the better of him, he strides up to the two college students, plants himself on Derek's lap, and kisses him.

Derek makes a surprised noise but instantly kisses him back and tightens his arms around Stiles' waist so that Stiles was fully situated on his lap.

They pull back when the girl that was sitting next to Derek catcalls at them.

Stiles smirks when he sees the light blush on Derek's cheeks before kissing his boyfriend's nose.

"Wow Derek you weren't kidding when you said he was hot. I'd tap that any day."

Derek groans, "Why are you like this?"

The girl simply smiles devilishly at him before looking at Stiles again. "I'm Erica, Derek's only friend."

"Lies. Boyd is my friend."

"Okay then. Hi, I'm Erica, one of Derek's _two_ friends." Erica corrects sarcastically. "Anyway, if you ever want to laugh your ass off I have some pretty interesting stories that involve an extremely drunk Derek and a glow in the dark condom."

The look of unimaginable joy on Stiles' face is enough to have Derek rushing to get Erica as far away from his boyfriend as soon as possible.

He glares at Erica. "Don't you have to go suck Boyd's dick or something?"

She huffs in annoyance as she stands up. "I'll have you know that I did that _before_ I came to meet with you thank you very much. But fine, I'll leave you two love birds alone. I know when I'm not wanted."

Erica struts over to the front of the café, her golden curls bouncing behind her as she goes. She turns back to them just as she reaches the door. "Oh, and Stiles? Break his heart and I'll rip your throat out with my teeth."

A moment passed before Stiles broke the deafening silence between them.

"Is it bad that I'm afraid of every woman you hang out with?"

Derek snorts. "No, you should be afraid. I'd be worried if you weren't."

"Good to know."

Stiles feels Derek's warm palm gently touch his cheek, his thumb rubbing at the skin slowly.

He can't stop the blush that he knows is appearing on his face. How can Derek get him so riled up from just a simple touch?!

"Hey," Derek said softly, "you don't usually don't hop on my lap and kiss me like that in public. Is something bothering you?"

Stiles sighs and leans into the touch. "It's nothing really. I was just..."

"Just what?" Derek asks.

Shit! Derek is looking at him with so much sincerity and adoration and love and _fuck_ he's an idiot!

"Um... I might have been a little jealous when I saw Erica all over you."

Derek blinks. "What."

Okay, Stiles really needs to teach Derek the magical wonders of question marks after this is over.

"She was sitting so close to you! And she was fucking beautiful with the red lipstick and the blonde hair and the tight clothes. You guys looked like a couple! An attractive couple! Like, a super couple! A better couple than you and me could ever be... I just... I'll never look like that next to you."

By now Stiles was fumbling with his fingers and refusing to look Derek in the eye. He was such a moron.

"Stiles? Stiles look at me." Derek says as he lifts up the other boy's chin. "You're gorgeous. I've never seen anyone as gorgeous as you. With your cute upturned nose and your adorable moles and your soft messy hair and your beautiful whiskey colored eyes..."

Stiles knows he's probably the perfect imitation of a tomato right now, he can feel it in the way his entire face burns, but he can't help it! Derek is calling him things like _beautiful_ and _gorgeous_ and Stiles isn't used to it okay!

Then Derek is kissing him. A soft, delicate brush of lips that makes Stiles turn into a pile of mush on Derek's lap. He'll never understand how kissing Derek always feels so amazing.

"Better?" Derek asks once they pull away, lips only centimeters apart as they stare into each other's eyes.

Stiles pecks his lips one more time before answering, "Yeah."

"So, are you going to stop putting yourself down like that?"

"Hmmm probably not."

Derek huffs out a laugh and rolls his eyes fondly. "You're an idiot."

Stiles beams at him before replying, "Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot."

The older college student somehow manages to pull him even closer and kisses his cheeks.

"Yeah," Derek whispers, his voice full of fondness and love. "you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the story, thank you so much for reading! Please leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
